Kiss from a Prat
by dfriendly
Summary: Arthur doesn't remember who his first kiss was with... Pre-series. GwenxArthur


**Title:** Kiss from a Prat

**Fandom:** _Merlin_

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Morgana, minor OCs

**Word Count:** 688

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_. All I own is my adoration for it.

**Summary:** Arthur doesn't remember who his first kiss was with.

**A/N:** Written for Part 3 (Pre-Series 1) of the Spring Fling at LJ comm camelot_love. The prompt was "Gwen gives Arthur his first kiss." I ended up writing two fics for this prompt. And I don't think either of them are quite what the prompter, mustbethursday3, was looking for.

llllllllll

Arthur doesn't remember who his first kiss was with.

What he _does_ remember is that he had been fourteen and earlier that day he'd been training with the other lords' sons his age.

"I don't know what's wrong with girls," Kay had said to his sparring partner. "You take them for a roll in the hay and a week later they expect you to be their sweetheart."

"Well maybe you shouldn't take rolls in the hay with girls you aren't serious about," Arthur suggested next to him.

"Oh what do you know?" the older boy said. "You've probably never even kissed a girl."

"I've kissed lots of girls!"

"Back to your sparring, boys!" the swordmaster yelled.

A minute later, Arthur knocked Kay onto his back.

That afternoon, Arthur had one goal and one goal only: to kiss a girl. So he staked out a corner of the castle, waiting for the first girl who met the requirements of being close to his age and at least a little pretty. (Because no kiss at all is better than kissing a troll.)

After about an hour, he finally saw a potential candidate in the head of dark curly hair that passed by the end of the hall.

"Wait, you!" he yelled, running down the corridor to find her. "Stop!"

She finally turned, and upon seeing who he was nearly dropped the folded linens pressed to her chest and curtseyed. "I'm so sorry, sire. I didn't hear you. I –"

She was cut short by Arthur planting his mouth on hers.

He forgot what she looked like a few days later. But she was a servant, and it's not like he really pays much attention to servants, anyway.

But what he did know was that he liked kissing girls.

lll

A week after Gwen was kissed by the prince of Camelot, he showed up in her mistress' chambers. She turned around from making the bed just as he entered the room, making her jump back in surprise.

"Bit skittish, isn't she?" he said to Morgana with a nod toward Gwen.

Morgana didn't look up from the book she was reading. "I actually like this handmaid, so don't you go scaring her off."

"How would I scare her off?"

"I don't know. How did you scare off the two dozen man servants you've had in the past? And that's just counting the ones since I've lived here."

"Oh you're one to talk. All you ever do is complain to Uther about your latest handmaid until he finds you a new one. I give it another week before you tire of her. You'll think she's too quiet or too loud or too nosey or too boring…"

"Now what did I just say about not scaring her off?"

Arthur ignored her, taking an apple from the bowl on her table and sitting down. "How long have you had her?"

"Uh… ten days, I think."

"Really? Because she looks familiar, but I've barely seen you these past two weeks."

"I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Well I suppose all servants start looking alike after awhile. Sometimes I can't remember which one is my own manservant."

"Probably because half of them _have_ been your servant at one point or another."

The prince rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"I swear to God, Arthur. If you do anything to drive away a handmaid who I truly like for once…"

"Fine, fine. I'll leave that to your freakish nightmares."

Morgana stopped talking, but Gwen could assume that the prince was being given a death stare. Gwen didn't actually know, because she was hiding in the back room and trying not to die from embarrassment. She'd never been so mortified… or _furious_.

The prince had given Gwen her first kiss, no more than a week ago, and didn't even remember her. She didn't expect much, but the _least_ he could do was remember what she _looked_ like. Was he really that thoughtless? And that _arrogant_? 'All servants look alike'… His nerve!

The prince might have been her superior and future sovereign. But from that day forward, Gwen hated him.

llllllllll

**A/N 2:** So… I was fully amused with the fact that Gwen seemed to dislike Arthur in the beginning of S1. Therefore I thought I'd give her extra reason to. XD Oh Arthur, you prat.


End file.
